Royalty
by PalTheBadAss
Summary: Princess Elizabeth is not only a muggle royal but also a witch. However, She loves her ballgowns and parties and wouldn't trade the for all the magic in the world. So what happens when she is forced to shed her tiara and pick up a wand? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey imaginary readers. Welcome to my not so imaginary story. Its wierd. You may not like it. But just in case you do, leave a review. ;)**

* * *

You want to know the absolutely worst thing about being a princess? No, it is not the numerous parties and fundraisers that I have to attend on behalf of my nationality. They are surprisingly fun. I get to meet other princesses and royals and get to discuss important issues like our state economies and Princess Beatrice's headdresses.

It is not the lack of privacy. I was born to my country and as a true servant of the nation, I absolutely must be in the public eye. It is hardly a thing to detest actually. I get to fashion all my new designer clothes and get top expert critique in all the major monthlies. Well, not so much critique as appreciation. They can hardly critique ME. Even if I was to wear articles of clothing which were subpar (and let me assure, that will NEVER happen), I'm the princess. They can't do anything about it.

It is also not the fact that I'm tailed by four strong and muscular men at all times. The newspapers call them my bodyguards but I call them my goalkeepers. Keepers, for short. Why keepers, you ask? Well they treat me like a goal. They don't let anything by. Literally. Two of them are aurors while two are muggles. I guess that's what you get when you are a muggle royalty AND a witch. Basically, I don't mind their presence in my life. They do my bidding and are remunerated for it. They take pictures of me when asked (I need them to update my BBM photo). They complement me whenever I look particularly fetching. They keep the gentry at bay. I would be lost without them (quite literally. My sense of direction isn't much to go by.)

So what IS it, which makes being a witch princess the most awful thing ever? It is loneliness. Yup, it's as pathetic as that. I mean, the keepers can be great fun whenever we play fashion show (they play the judges. The Duchess of York and I model the clothes. I win every time. It's a big deal. We call the reporters and all and have the castle maids dress up as celebrities). They used to give me piggyback rides when I was younger which I remember was vaguely fun. But they aren't real company. The Duchess of York is a real B. She stopped coming over after I won the fashion show for the 17th time. She was always jealous of me, you know. At last weeks, fundraiser she completely ignored me and spent the whole evening chatting up the young prince Farooq El Abar of the UAE. Who I must say completely ignored her and spent the evening eyeing me. All the other royals are the same. The boys just care about polo and croquet. And are way to immature to be really considered for courting. The girls are way too jealous to actually befriend me. Of course, they are respectful and kind on the outside. They have to be for I am the second in line to the throne. But I don't have real friend like in all those novels and movies. I just have my keepers and these sycophants.

I have a brother. He is elder to me and the first in line to the throne. He is just like our father. His name is Frederick. But we call him Fred. He is quite famous in the magazines too. Well, he has to be. We share a stylist. He doesn't attend quite as many parties as I do, of course. He is in university so he doesn't have the time. He goes to pubs. I know its humiliating. He mingles with the public. I have been to the leaky cauldron once (my magical tutor took me. She said it was necessary for me to see what the wizarding world actually looks like. I don't care what it looks like. I'm a muggle royal. Muggle royals don't NEED anything. They just WANT everything.) and let me tell you, it was frightening. Nobody seems to take a bath in there1 I mean sure we are witches and wizards but that does not mean we have to live upto the stereotype.

My tutor thinks I ignore my wizarding heritage. She is right. I do. I'd rather be a muggle. Sure I've been to that god awful market thing (horizontal alley?) and got my wand and all. Professor Weasley taught me how to use it. We have been having lessons for almost seven years now, ever since I was eleven. I had to be home tutored of course. I had appearances to keep in the muggle world and couldn't just disappear to magical French schools (beauxbatons, I think it was called. It looked lovely in the brochure).

Well to say that my parents were shocked to find that I'm a witch is an understatement. But shocked was all they were. My father knew about the wizarding world and was quite alright with it. Mother was okay too after she was reassured that no warts or facial hair will sprout on my person after what she called my 'initiation' into witchcraft.

So yes, I'm a muggleborn. Just like Professor Weasley.

I quite like professor Weasley. She is quite bookish (just ask the palace librarian) and has no sense of style, whatsoever. But I used enjoy our classes nevertheless.

Now, why am I saying 'used to' you ask? Well, lets just say our classes will be terminated a bit prematurely.

Why you ask? Well, Professor Weasley used me. No, she didn't use my royal status to get into an exclusive fashion event meant only for those invited unlike some duchess I know (*cough* York *cough*). No she didn't sleep with one of my keepers like my old muggle tutor (yes, I have two teachers, one magical and the other muggle. I need know both.).

She did something worse. I told her my secret and she used it against me. She told my father.

Its fathers fault too you know. He shouldn't be listening to her like that. He shouldn't have even given her counsel. Isn't he supposed to be busy? I mean, wasting time on my magical teacher when he could be making new laws and saving lives and what not? Where are your priorities, Father?

But he did listen to her and now I'm stuck.

I told Professor Weasley about the loneliness. I told her about my boredom with the muggle world. But that did not mean that I wanted to go to the wizarding world! How could she tell my father that I was missing out on an important aspect of my life!

IM A PRINCESS. THAT IS MY LIFE.

Not among the wizards and witches. Sure, I knew everything they knew. I've read Fifi LaFolle and know all about the dashing wizards and their flourishing robes. I know the wizarding history. Well, some of it. It was terribly boring and Professor Weasley was always as ready as me to skip it. In fact, we'd not had a history lesson for four years now. I knew the basic curses and charms. I knew a few potions. Overall, I am a decent enough witch considering I am more muggle anyway. I even have a cauldron and last Halloween I dressed up as a white witch (well I couldn't wear a black gown. A black gown on a young lady is blasphemous. And I wasn't just any young lady. I was a princess.).

So why did Professor Weasley feel the urge to force (She forced a royal. Can the royal guard finally be useful and banish her?) my father into agreeing with her crazy, wacky, completely psychotic plan?

What plan, you ask?

Well, she has somehow (I think she used an imperious curse. Illegally. I'm currently in the process of writing a letter to the ministry. My auror keeper will deliver it. He pinky swore.) convinced my father to allow me to spend the summer with her.

In her house. In a CIVILIAN house. With her family.

I had plans for the summer. I was supposed to be going to Monte Carlo for Princess Angelique of Monaco's wedding shower next week. And after that I was to go to the UAE to formally pursue the foxy Farooq El Abar before a certain duchess. And now I can't.

Because, I quote, I need to learn and experience the wizarding world that exists beyond the books which are incomplete windows to the reality.

And I need to learn this by spending the summer at the Weasley residence. With my TEACHER. I mean, she has children. Ill be in a house full of little children.

Oh my god, will I have to do chores?

I can't do chores! And what about my muggle keepers! They wouldn't be able to come and ill surely be attacked by a werewolf or a vampire. Or those dreadfully ugly house-elves Professor Weasley loves so much. And then Ill die.

I need to find a way out of this. Fred would have helped if he hadn't gone away to someplace in Africa on a state visit with mother. The telephone signal is so poor and I barely have enough time. Professor Weasley comes to pick me up tomorrow. All my bags must be packed by now. My auror keepers are strangely supportive of this new scheme to have me killed. They promised me that they'll protect me from the werewolves but I don't believe them. I've always had FOUR keepers. How am I supposed to manage with two? They didn't even keep guns! Just wands! How completely useless!

_Okay, Elizabeth. Calm down. You are a princess. You are a very smart and fetching princess. You'll find a way out of it._

I'm right. I will.

But I need to find it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, all you lovely readers. Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. It is a sort of filler-ish chapter but do bear with me. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/ALERTS!**

* * *

"Princess! You must wake up at once!"  
Now that was odd. I was being woken up. I'm not supposed to be woken up. The only time anybody, including my parents, is allowed to wake me up is if duty calls. I wouldn't want to be late for work as a princess. I'll have you know, that I'm by far the most beloved princess of England. Well, after Grandma Diana.  
So why on earth was I being woken up?  
I know for a fact that I had no state affairs to deal with this morning. No interviews to give. No functions to attend. If I did have to go to any of these, my internal body clock would have woken me up automatically and would have had me picking out the right outfit even after carefully planning it the night before.  
"Princess! Your tutor will be here any second to collect you!"  
I sprang up instantly.  
Oh bugger.

* * *

"Father, you absolutely must reconsider your decision!"  
I'm an ace negotiator. Just ask my ladies in waiting. They always come around to doing what I tell them to do.  
Once, when I was on a state trip to Dubai, I had been taken shopping to a local market. A carpet shop had caught my eye and as per usual, I liked quite a few things. The owner demanded a price of 1000000 dirhams. I negotiated with him to accept 1560000 dirhams. Oh yeah. I'm good.  
My father put down his copy of the Al Jazeera. I guess this wasn't how my farewell breakfast was supposed to go.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth. I've already promised Professor Weasley. She will be here any moment now," he said, picking up the Times of India. He loved reading muggle newspapers from all over the world. It was a habit he caught in his childhood.  
The only habit I've got from childhood is buying matching purses with all my shoes. It's a bit annoying but what can I do? It is a habit.  
"But you can't honestly expect me to live with strangers! I'll have to pick up after myself! Can't you see how horrible it sounds? I cannot believe you would do this to me-"  
Aah. Revelation has come.  
Father looked at me after I stopped speaking so abruptly. I couldn't help but smirking at his apprehensive facial expression.  
"What?" He asked me.  
"You mean, I beg your pardon."  
They become the reigning monarchs and completely forget their manners. They are so lucky to have me.  
He rolled his eyes (good heavens) and repeated, "I beg your pardon, liz."  
"I've figured it out."  
He looked a bit confused. But I'm sure he was acting. Always a jester, my father.  
"Figured what out?" He asked.  
Oh yeah. He is definitely feigning innocence.  
"Figured out your prank."  
He looked genuinely confused. He must be a better actor than I thought.  
"I know you're not actually sending me," I said, pouring icy water all over his grand scheme to fool me, "I know you're pulling my leg."  
He gave me a smile. "Liz, nobody is joking. You're actually leaving with Hermione today."  
"Haha, aren't you funny? No, seriously, dad. You can give up the act. I KNOW. Good try though. You almost had me." I was laughing now.  
It was funny. An extremely funny prank.  
I got up (he is my dad. I don't need to wait for him to get up first. It is the 21st century after all. We have to, what do they say? Yeah,'get with it'.) And began to leave the room.  
"Elizabeth it isn't a pra-"  
"Oh you are so funny, father! You should show mother this side of you more often. Maybe she'll stop pestering you about those yoga lessons."  
"But lizzie-"  
"Dad, I figured it out! You can give up the act! Really, stop it you funny man, you."  
I had left the dining hall by now, skipping down the hallway to the giant sitting room. I was happy! I wasn't going to spend my summer in wizard hell-hole after all!  
I felt like singing. In fact, why WASN'T I singing?  
"I-I love you like a love song, baby! I-I love you like a love song, baby! And I keep hitting repepepepepepeat!"  
"Princess!"  
"I-I love you like a love song BABAY! And I keep hittin repepepepepeat! Nanana..."  
"Princess Lizzie!"  
Aah. Somebody was bothering me. How many times have I told the staff not to interrupt me when I'm trying to hit a particularly hard note in one of the most challenging songs of ALL time?  
"Who calls for me thus? Show thyself!"  
Yes, I know that was a bit overdramatic. But I was happy and the situation really called for it.  
"Princess!"  
I turned about to see Mrs. Wimbley running towards me, her stout frame wobbling.  
"Yes, Mrs. Wimbley? Is it the paparazzi again? Just tell them I'll come out on the balcony on my usual time, thank you."  
I turned away; ready to resume my performance of one of the most brilliant songs of all times.  
"It isn't the Paparazzo, Princess. It's your tutor. She is here to collect you," said Mrs. Wimbley, wringing her hands nervously.  
Wow. The plan was way more elaborate than I had thought. They even got portly little Mrs. Wimbley in on it.  
"Oh Haha, Mrs. Wimbley. They got you in on it too!" I said, laughing out loud.  
"I beg your pardon, Princess, but Professor Weasley told me to tell you to hasten your departure. It is her in-laws' big party tonight and she wants to bring you on time."  
Ice spread through my veins.  
It was one of those moments in life where you wanted nothing more to yell a loud, "NO!" out loud, shaking your fist up at the sky; verbalizing your true inner discomfort with a situation but you couldn't for you had to preserve your dignity and self respect.  
"Princess?" Mrs. Wimbley peered at me, through her wire rimmed glasses, probably wondering if I had lost my sanity.  
She should know better. Princesses don't lose their sanity. They just become momentarily speechless when the mood of their lives switches from an upbeat Selena Gomez song to a relatively solemn Taylor Swift number.  
"I will be right along in a minute. Tell Professor to wait for me in the far, far sitting room in the East Wing," I said, finally.  
Time for Plan B.

* * *

"Here we are, Princess. The Burrow!"  
Clearly Plan B had failed. Miserably.  
Apparently sneaking out of a palace isn't very easy. I really shouldn't have called for Fathers' cars. I knew his drivers were snitches.  
"Great. It is indeed very lovely." NOT. It was the most absurd looking building in the whole of my father's kingdom.  
Professor Weasley looked at me. Her bushy hair was tamed for once and she was wearing a fancy looking robe. She took her glasses off and gave me a weak smile.  
"Elizabeth. You are in the wizarding world now. You can say what you want to say."  
I hate it when Professor Weasley sees through me. But I can't help but smile back at her.  
"Okay, Professor Weasley."  
"Call me Hermione," She said, grinning at me.  
"You got it, Professor Weasley."  
Hermione laughed. She beckoned me towards the house (if it could be called that at all. The building was a safety hazard if I ever knew one.)  
I was glad my stylist had a head on her shoulders. She'd dressed me up in clothes suitable for Ottery St. Catchpole (Or the country, as she was told). I had on a simple Chanel suit, peach in colour along with patent leather Stella McCartney peep toes. And ofcourse, I had my Louis Vuitton tote with me.  
My Keepers were wearing robes. I'd made a mental note to not comment Jacob's dragon hide shoes (DRAGONS SHOULD NOT BE KILLED FOR SHOES DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHOES ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS WE WEAR! IT IS WRONG!).  
Professor Weasley, er, Hermione led me to the back door and we entered a minuscule room, aproximately the size of half my shoe cupboard. There were flying pots and pans, all magically preparing food on their on.  
It was overwhelming.  
I had never seen magic on exhibition like this before. It was odd and slightly unsettling but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt at ease. How very odd.  
"Hermione? Is that you?"  
A tall man with striking red hair walked in. He immedietly went up to Prof- Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ron, meet Elizabeth," Hermione motioned towards me. I ignored how she forgot the HRH. I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that I wasn't in my territory anymore. I was in Hell.  
"Hi there, I'm Ron," He said, holding out his hand for me.  
I looked at it and then looked back up at him. Jacob coughed.  
I shook it.  
After what seemed like eternity, he let my hand go.  
I let go of the breath I'd subconsciously been holding.  
"Princess Elizabeth," I said, giving him my trademark 'I'm a Royal and You Are My Subject Hence I'm Smiling' smile.  
He blushed a cherry red.  
I always find blushing men quite disgusting.  
"Princess, A word?" Hermione said. She looked serious. Like, more serious than usual.  
"Sure," I said, genuinely smiling at her.  
She beckoned me to a corner of the dirty kitchen which was relatively less busy (i.e there were no flying pots to hit us in the head while we conversed).  
"I know you don't want to be here, Elizabeth - and yes, I will be calling you Elizabeth from now on and so will everyone else. You don't realise what you have been missing! I've seen you grow up and you have missed SO much in your life," She grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me lightly. I looked around frantically for Jacob and Albert only to find them chit chatting with Ron. Great going, guys. Just keep on chatting. Who cares if the only royal in the room is getting mauled by her magic teacher? Not me, that's for sure.  
"Elizabeth? Are you listening to me?" She shook me again.  
Hey, I'm not a toy. Handle me with care, Hermy.  
Wow. Two hours in this place and just look at how I'm talking.  
"Sure," I shrugged out of her grasp.  
"Look, All I want from you is to be yourself this summer. Not Princess Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth. If you don't like it -something I highly doubt - you can go back to being Princess Elizabeth in the fall. Its a No Lose situation."  
I considered her for a second. I actually processed what she had said. I waited another second for dramatic effect. And then -  
"I really don't understand you, Hermione."  
She sighed and gave me a tiny smile.  
"Just be yourself, love."  
Like I'm ever anybody else! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?  
"Whatever you say, Professor Weasley."  
I smiled at her.  
She may be confusing as hell but I loved her tons.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" Hermione said as she walked into my room. Or should I say the broom closet she had led me to about two hours ago.  
"Just about done," I said, placing the stray strands of my hair back into their bun , "I just need to put on my tiara."  
Hermione pursed her lips.  
"You may not want to do that," she said to me, drawing each word out carefully.  
However, her words couldn't be drawn out carefully enough.  
By asking me to not wear my tiara, Hermione had asked for the royal equivalent of a kidney. No no no no. No way am I not wearing my tiara.  
"No. Nuh uh. My tiara is the insignia of my status. Without it, I'm nothing! I'm COMMON. I'm the Princess of Wales. I can not appear COMMON! This place is horrible!" I yelled out at her.  
"Calm down, Elizabeth," Hermione said calmly. "Nobody knows you here. They don't care about muggle royalty. They dont KNOW about muggle royalty. Besides, I told you. For the next three months you are not a Princess. You are just Elizabeth and you have to act like it."  
"You don't get it! Elizabeth is a princess! There is no JUST ELIZABETH! There is PRINCESS ELIZABETH and then there is NOBODY!" I hate yelling. Especially at Professor Weasley.  
But I can't help it when my life seems to be crescendo-ing into my worst nightmare.  
"Just do as I say. You won't regret it, I promise. Trust me." She held out a hand for my tiara, giving me an earnest look.  
I sighed. Professor Weasley is my, as Fred's friends would put it, homie. I trusted her more than anyone.  
I handed over my three hundred diamonds encrusted tiara. It was like handing over a piece of my soul.  
"Good. Now get ready. Everybody is dying to meet you," she said as she made her way to the door.  
"Wait, Hermione!" I called out to her.  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
"Why are there so many TVs in the room? And what channels are these?" I pointed to the flat television structures that were covering the walls of the room.  
Hermione began laughing. How odd. It wasn't a very funny question. I genuinely wanted to know.  
"Elizabeth, those aren't TVs. They are paintings!" She said, composing herself.  
"But...but..They are moving! And talking!"  
Hermione walked up to me and ruffled my hair (Gah! My precious blonde locks!).  
"Welcome to the magical world, sweetie," She smiled at me one last time before walking out.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Well, then what are you waiting for? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Something wierd is happening to me. Im losing my memory. Its shocking. I come up with such interesting plot lines in my head and then when I begin to write, I cant remember a single one. But not to worry. Im fully planning to consult a doctor soon. I'm planning to have it sorted faster than you can say 'This chapter is so wierd and abrupt and did she like write it in her sleep and I wanna read manga and sherlock holmes.'**

* * *

"Helloooooo."

And the creepy guy was back. What is his deal? I think he is one of Hermione's nephews. Hermione has a lot of nephews and nieces. I guess the commoners mate more often than I'd thought.

The creepy guy slunk up to me, the third time today, and lasted a whole one minute before Jacob dragged him away by the ear.

Wow. A whole minute. A new record for both the creep and my keepers.

I was at the party. Yes, I was being stared at quite a bit but like a good and attractive royal I wasn't fazed by it. Infact, I would often wave at them just to assure them that they were being appreciated and not altogether ignored. Some of them were so moved by my glowing presence that they were moved to tears. I could see their frames shaking as they covered their faces with their hands and cried.

Anyway, Im quite angry with Hermione. See, I absolutely acknowledge the fact that I'm no longer entitled to my princess-y priviledges but that doesnot mean that I should not be told about the dress code in advance. I mean, just look around! Almost everyone here is wearing a red hair wig! They all have red hair! Except of course a few people who, like me, didn't get a memo.

I just asked Albert if we'd actually got a memo and if we had, had he by any chance misplaced it. He said he hadnt got any memo and asked me what memo am I talking about. I told him its quite obvious. He said it isnt. I pointed to a girl who was passing us by and motioned at her hair. The girl looked pleased with my attentions towards her and blushed a fiery red, storming away, probably to get a camera.

"Albert, be serious. Why wasn't I told about the dress code?" I asked him again.

Albert looked around. Almost everybody wore dress robes but other than that there was nothing common in the guests' attire.

"What dress code, Your Highness?" He asked me, slightly puzzled.

"They are all wearing red coloured wigs!" I said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Well, I couldnt help it. It isnt my fault that these men cant notice the obvious.

Jacob started to laugh and Albert joined in.

The nerve! Although their laughter is a bit catchy...

"Stop laughing!" I yelled, laughing myself.

But they didnot stop and neither did I. I was laughing quite hard I suppose. I almost didnt notice how hard until a hard object slammed into me from the behind.

I fell (DONT TELL MY MOTHER. MY LACK OF GRACE WILL NEARLY KILL HER) and a strong pair of hands grabbed my upper arms to prevent me from becoming an Omlete A La Princess right there in the front lawn of the burrow.

I was placed upright by Jacob and Albert who had now realised that they were on duty. About time, gentlemen.

I turned around to glare at my violent attacker and have him banished to the county jail.

I was met by a pair of stormy, grey eyes that almost rendered me speechless.

Almost.

"Do watch where you walk, young man," I said and turned away, ready to witness my keepers drag him all the way to the good ol' jail.

"Young man?" I heard the attacker say in an amused tone.

I ignored him and looked to my keepers.

Wait, where are my keepers?

I look around for them and saw them chatting away with a middle aged man and his wife. The middle aged man, like me, hadn't got the red hair memo either for he had raven black (extremely messy) hair. The wife was wearing a wing. Hmm. Interesting.

Maybe the man was rebelling! Although I am quite against acts of rebellion of all kinds from the common public, I am ready to be a part of this gentleman's rebellion against extremely real looking ginger wigs.

That's it!

I have found my social cause of the year! Petitioning against red coloured wigs!

Mother is highlt charitable, just like the queens before her, and has always encouraged me to pick up a social cause to promote every year ever since I was thirteen. Let me tell you, 'Buy Princess Lizzie a new Pony' campaign was highly successful.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

i hate being tapped on the shoulder. Its so very annoying and the Duchess of York loves to do it.

I turned around to face my attacker. I frowned. What does he want, now?

"yes?" I asked.

"Hi," He said, grinning down at me.

Okay, can somebody tell me why everybody in the wizarding world is completely insane? Is it all the magic? Is it the lack of government funded primary education? Why is it so full of imbeciles?

"Hi.." I said, inching slowly towards Jacob and Albert.

"I'm James," He said, mimicing my movements.

Dammit.

I mean, Darn it.

"Thats nice," Gah, why werent Jacob and Albert looking here? Cant they see my hand signals?

"And you are?"

"Busy."

"Nice to meet you, Busy."

Ha. A joker. Nice.

You know who else has a sense of humour? Farooq El Abar, thats who. Yes, The same Farooq El Abar whose yatch I could be lounging on this very second if my father hadnt been put under the imperious curse.

"Ha ha. Arent you funny." I was still looking at J and A and I could sense that this James fellow was getting impatient with my ignorance.

"Are you from Beauxbatons?" He asked me. Wow. Somebody was desperate for a conversation.

"No."

"Salem's?"

"No."

"Durmstrang?" He asked, his grin widening.

"Isn't that a boy's school?" A female voice said from behind me.

"Go away, Rosy. Im entertaining our guest," James said to her, shoving her slightly.

"Boring her, by the looks of it," She retorted.

I had to laugh at that. I really did. Especially when the James chap blushed a very attractive red.

Did I say attractive? I meant feminine.

Geez, what is this place doing to me.

"Hi, I'm Rose. This is my very annoying cousin James. So sorry about him. We reckon he was adopted or at the very least dropped on his head in his primary years. It is quite a tragedy."

I laughed again. This Rose girl was funny.

"That's it. You're dead Rosy," James said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"How so?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Must learn to do that.

"Im telling Scorpius."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you bet I will."

Rose smiled at him, her sweet yet common face looking almost deadly.

"Fine. I'll just tell Aunt Ginny about the bike."

James paled.

This is so exciting! Just like those shows my ladies in waiting love to watch!

"We'll see," James said, smirking.

he looked at me and winked, before walking away.

And no, Im not blushing. Its my new Chanel In Love Blush. It is quite natural. I dont blame you for being mistaken.

"You're Elizabeth, right?" Rose asked me, smiling a highly infectious smile.

"Yes. I see that you have recognised me from the magazines." I said, smiling benignly right back at her.

She looked amused. "Not really. My mother has told me all about you. You're a Princess in the muggle world right?"

My smile widened.

"You're Prof- Hermione's daughter? Oh thank god! you're old!"

She looked a bit confused. "Im only seventeen.."

"As old as me! The perfect age!"

I guess she was justified for being startled. I shouldn't have hugged her. Poor child probably hasnt been hugged by a royal before.

Well, I was so happy! I was afraid that Hermione would have young children who would cry into the wee hours of the night or something. How lucky was I to find that Hermione only had one child who was my age!

"Umm, Elizabeth, You can let me go..anytime now.." She said.

"Its okay, I dont mind," I told her, putting her at ease.

"Right..." Wow. I had really rendered her speechless.

"Woah, Lesbian lurrve. Niiice."

The creep was back.

Rose pushed me off her (HOW RUDE. Where are J and A?) and smacked the creep on the backside of his head.

"Gosh, Freddy, you are such an arse," She said.

He merely grinned and grabbed my hand.

Before I continue, I must say something of very great importance. It goes something like this:

**EWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Glad to have that cleared up.

Moving on.

He grabbed my hand (GAH) and -

**EUUEUURURUGHHGHGHHGHGH**

Get his lips off my hand! Please please please dear god!

I guess Rose saw the tears escaping my eyes and hit him on the head again.

"Let her go, you creep!"

"What! Im just introducing myself!" Freddy slunk up to me and winked," Freddy Weasley the second. Pleased to meet you."

"JACOB! ALBERT! GET HERE NOW!" I shrieked.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Funny how I never truly understood that phrase until now.

* * *

"-And finally, I want you to meet Harry and Ginny Potter."

Oh my god. This family is HUGE.

In the last one hour, Ive become acquainted with two facts.

Fact #1: Remember those red wigs? Yeah, they weren't wigs. Thats their actual hair. The entire family has red hair. ITS A HOUSE FULL OF GINGERS.

It is quite a funny story actually. I'd just asked Ron where they all get their wigs from and everybody had stared at me for a good five minutes. After they were done with their racuous laughter, Hermione had told me that nobody was wearing a wig and it was their real hair. Then I laughed for a very long time. Same old.

Fact #2: The Weasley family is HUGE. Ofcourse not as huge as mine. Im practically related to every noblemen or so I've been told. But sufficiently huge. Too huge for this shack like thing, anyway.

Hermione had soon found me after the freaky episode with Rose's cousin Freddy. She asked me why I'd been standing at the entrance for so long. She looked a bit amused when I told her I'd been waiting for somebody to announce my arrival. I told her not to worry about it. It isnt everyday that these people are visited by royalty, after all. How were they to know?

Its been an hour since and Ive practically met all the gingers I ever need to meet in my life. The only people who seemed even vaguely normal to me were Mr. Weasley, Hermione's father-in-law and a lovely non-ginger lady called Luna. Both of them greeted me well, adressing me as 'Your Highness'.

The way a subject treats his royals can tell you alot about his character, you know.

Needless to say, The Weasleys are a lovely lot even though they are magical. Some of them even have a sense of humour. Like that Percy fellow who suggested that the kids camp outside for the night. Had me laughing out loud for a while, that one.

Some of them, however, are a bit peculiar. That boy Teddy has something really funny going on with his hair. I was sure it was bright blue but then after a while i noticed that it had turned yellow.

One thing is for certain though. I better watch what I eat in this place.

Coming back to the present,

"Hello, there," said the bespectacled man who I'd seen with J and A earlier.

Funny. He looks alot like that James fellow.

"Good Evening," I replied, smiling my Princess Smile.

"I'm Harry. This is my wife, Ginny," He motioned to his wife, another redhead.

"It's lovely to meet you, Elizabeth. We've heard alot about you," Ginny smiled.

"Its lovely to meet you too," I said to her politely. I turned to my lovely professor who was responsible for my current predicament.

"Hermione, Can I talk to you?"

I pulled Hermione aside.

"How many more people do I have to meet? Because you'd told me its a family thing and I hadn't really applied my make-up to last this long. I really need to go touch up. You KNOW what happens when my foundation fades away. It isnt very pretty and I think I just saw somebody with a camera.."

Hermione sighed.

"ROSE! COME HERE!" She waved her daughter over.

Rose, who appeared to be arguing with a certain blonde haired boy, grudgingly made her way towards us.

"What?" She snapped at her mother. Hermione gave her a deathly glare.

"Take Elizabeth and introduce her to Hugo and the lot. Now."

MORE INTRODUCTIONS?

"Hermione! I dont want to meet more ging- people! Thats what I was trying to tell you!"

"Relax, Elizabeth. i realise I'd been boring you with all the grown ups. You'll have fun with the younger lot, trust me. After all, you've already met Freddy and I'm sure it was a hoot."

Define 'hoot', Professor.

I grumbled under my breath and Hermione gave me a curt look.

"Isn't that why you are here Elizabeth? To make friends?"

It was my turn to give up now.

"Fine. Lets go, Rose."

* * *

Okay, The younger weasleys hate me. And they aren't all Weasleys. There are like 3 Potters, 2 Scamanders (or was it Salamander?), 2 Longbottoms (Perhaps I shouldnt have laughed at their name..) a Lupin and a Malfoy.

Dont ask me how I remember that. I just do. Its baffling me as well.

Lets do a quick round of introductions, shall we?

Lets start with the girls:

**Victoire Weasley,20 **: Blonde, almost as pretty as me, Sure as hell doesnt like me. Its not my fault though. I just told her that she needed a manicure and that I could see her roots. She got all curt with me and told me that her roots couldnt be showing because her hair was natural. Liar. They dont make blonde like that natural. Trust me, I KNOW.

**Dominique Weasley, 18**: Doesnt like me either. Likes her fake blonde hair. Whatever.

**Molly Weasley, 18: **Quiet. Oddly Quiet.

**Rose Weasley, 16:** Or should I call her Hermione Jr.? Not only do the look alike (minus the hair), they talk alike too. And there is SOMETHING going on between her and the Scorpion fellow.

**Lucy Weasley, 15:** See Molly.

**Roxy Weasley, 15: **I like her. She hit Freddy in the face with a bowl of custard during dinner. I really really like her.

**Lily Weasley, 14:** She is pretty, I suppose. Probably the only one who took my fashion critique seriously. I called her shirt nearly hideous and she just smiled and nodded her head. She was actually, like, paying attention to me. She imitated me when I turned away, Like a true patron. My heart nearly burst with pride.

The boys were relatively less hateful.

**Teddy Lupin, 21:** Can change his physical appearance on demand. When he told me this (after I'd asked about his hair) I was a bit taken aback. Perhaps I shouldnt have told him I was shocked that he was still walking around looking like that when he can actually change his face. It was a bit rude..

**James Potter, 17:** Grey eyes.

**Freddy Weasley, 17: **Major creep. Asked me if I wanted to share rooms. Isnt he aware that I dont SHARE rooms? What do I look like? 25th in the line to the throne? Sheesh.

**Albus Potter, 16: **Nice enough fellow. Asked me what I liked to read. I told him, you know, the usual. Vogue, Elle, Marie Claire...

**Scorpius Malfoy, 16: **Now he was curious. When I saw him, I saw the same grace and regal body language one sees in a true royal. Obviously, I was curious. Our conversation went something like this:

_Me: And you are?_

_Scorpius: Scorpius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you._

_He had held out his hand and I, delighted to find nobility and grace in this shack like place, put my hand in his._

_Me: Are you a nobleman?_

_Scorpius: No. Im a Malfoy._

_Me: Is that, like, a title?_

_Scorpius: No..._

_Me: Oh._

Yeah. That kind of depressed me. He was ordinary, too.

**Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, 14: **Lovely boys. Told me that my hair had a serious case of nargle infestation!

(Lily told me that nargles are invisible creatures that live in the hair of those with extraordinary beauty!)

**Hugo Weasley, 14: **Seems a bit troubled. Greeted me with a wierd popping noise that sounded like 'Sup'. Then he asked me, "Hows it Hangin'". Ofcourse, it takes more that a boy with a clearly lacking vocabulary to baffle me. Using my quick and rather charming wit, I figured that he was talking about the building and replied with a smug, "Magic." He began laughing. Must have a word with Hermione about him.

* * *

After this rather exhausting round of introductions with probably the most dull crowd in this part of England, I was more than ready to retire.

Except now I know that I shouldnt have stressed so strongly for retiring to what I'd earlier thought was the room alloted only to me.

Hermione, whom I'd gone to after meeting the younger lot, informed me that yes, I can retire so long as I'm not disturbed when my roommates join me later.

I suppose fainting on spot at the word 'roommates' wasnt entirely princess like of me.

* * *

**A/N: Woah could the ending be MORE abrupt?**

**yes, it could have been. I could have ended the chapter with, "And then we ate -"**

**So consider yourself lucky, I suppose. **

**And review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there. Long time, I know. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Seventy Two..Seventy three...Seventy four...Seventy five..

Yes, I count the number of times I brush my hair. Its extremely therapeutic.

"Umm, Elizabeth?"

Seventy six...Seventy seven...

"Could you please move your things off of my bed?"

Seventy eight...seventy nine...eighty..

"What is this? A box of hairclips? Well, I can put it on the window sill here, I suppose.."

Eighty one...Eighty two...

"Is this your Tiara? Pretty! Oh whoops-"

EIGHTY THREE.. EIGHTY THREE..EIGHTY THREE

"Okay, I dont THINK its broken..."

"LEAVE MY TIARA ALONE!"

Perhaps I shouldn't have shrieked so loud.

We stared at each other. Rose was a bit taken aback. I was still brushing my hair.

"What's going on here!" Ginny bellowed as she barged into the room a minute later.

How uncouth for a woman of her age.

"Nothing, Aunt G. We're just chilling," Rose informed her.

I dont know what she means when she says chilling considering that it was sweltering in here and there were no fans, let alone Air Conditioners.

Its like living in Great-Great-Great-Great Grandma's era.

"Chilling? Is that what you call shrieking the house down, Rosy?"

Rose coughed. Her cough sounded strangely like "Wasn't me". Hmm. Interesting.

Wait. Could it be-?

No. It couldnt be.

Hermione would have told me.

But what if she thought it was too uncivilised of me to indulge in it? God knows it IS uncivilised...

"Elizabeth. Why were you shrieking?" Ginny asked me fairly normally.

Aha! This was my chance! This was THE moment for me to prove that I could totally fit in the wizarding world if i wanted to!

"No-I-Wasnt," I coughed.

Ginny eyed me carefully and Rose began choking.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Ginny asked me. She was probably speaking normally for my benefit.

"Yes" I coughed at her.

My, do I cough like a natural? It must be the witch blood in me.

"Then why are you coughing?" She asked me, looking bewildered.

Rose began laughing, quite loudly I must add. I looked at her. The nerve of the girl. I'm an ace cough-talker! How dare she laugh at me!

Unless, she is laughing at her aunt. Which makes perfect sense, If you ask me.

"I'm not coughing! I'm cough-talking!" I said to Ginny.

"What's cough-talking?" Ginny asked me. I suppose she is a bit slow...

"Its the wizard language, silly!" I said to her, completely doubting her sanity. Rose was in serious splits by now. If I wasnt concerned about the state of her Aunt's mental health, Im pretty sure I would have been laughing right along with her. But I am a Princess and a Princess never revels in another's plight.

"Umm. Okay. Well, goodnight," Ginny said, in a rushed way, her face bright red as if she was either controlling a train of everlasting sobs or a plethora of giggles.

Aah, she was probably embarassed. Poor, old redhead. I felt bad for her.

I turned to Rose and held out my hand for my tiara. Rose blinked at it. I gave her my 'Hand Me My Tiara Now You Cheeky Ginger' look.

She blinked at me again. And then she slapped my hand.

If it wasnt for her bushy hair and freckles, I would have sworn she was adopted.

Clearly, Im in a house full of imbeciles.

* * *

_"My, Princess Lizzie! You look absolutely stunning in your golden empire waisted gown with customized authentic gold threading and mother of pearl details! So stunning in fact, that I wish to whisk you away on my private jet to the great middle east where I shall shower you with diamonds and pearls, equivalent in value to your true worth!"_

_"Oh, How kind of you, My beloved Farooq. But pearls? Are you quite sure? Wouldn't Rubies and Saphires be more appropriate?"_

_"Ofcourse, my dearest princess. Whatever you say."_

_Then, Farooq El Abar, takes my hand and we begin to slow dance. The music wafts around us even though its source is undetectable. The stars dance along with us in the inky blue night sky._

_"Wake up," Farooq says._

_"What?" I ask him, batting my mascara laden eyelashes._

_"Wake up, you lazy piece of lard," His eyes sparkle._

_"What..?"_

"WAKE UP, PRINCESS!" Rose bellows at me.

Ugh. Trust these witches (What? They ARE witches!) to ruin my most perfect dream of all time.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" I politely and gracefully mumble at her.

"Trust me, I dont want to." Rose grumbles. She walks up to the door and holds it open for me. She beckons me to get up and outside the door.

Pssh. Like I'm going to do anything she tells me to do.

"Well, This was fun. I wouldnt want to do it again but thank you, for waking me up for your slightly somnambulistic and completely pointless chit chat. Good night." With that I bestowed upon her my most charming post midnight smile I could muster and tried to go back to sleep.

I heard her groan and approach me before she snatched the covers off of my delicate and now vulnerable, body.

"C'mon. The others are down there already. Dont make me call for help."

I ignored her and tried to summon my dream again.

C'mon, mind . Ignore the horrid ginger girl and summon darling Farooq whose muscular arms and rock hard abs are famous enough to be considered amongst his father's most valuable treasures.

"Elizabeth. Dear. GET OUT OF THE BLASTED BED."

"Im absolutely petrified. So scared infact, that Im going to jump out of bed right this instant." NOT. I was so not going to do that.

"Fine. Let it be known that you left me with no option. Aguamenti!"

"AAAAAH-"

"Silencio!"

What a horrid bitch.

* * *

"What the hell is this place?"

Well, that is what I meant to say. It came out something like this:

"Wha d' gehr ig 'is 'ace?"

Want to know why?

Because I'd been gagged. Yep, gagged. And not even with a pure silk cloth. Just common english cotton.

I was in hell. I really was. I dont WHAT I did to deserve such a treatment at the hands of these BRUTES.

I WAS A ROYAL. THEIR ROYAL. Why are they trying to commit Princess-cide?

You want to know who I'm the most angry with?

My family.

Do they even know where I am? Have they called or BBMed me even once? Do they know that Albert and Jacob have COMPLETELY disregarded their duty to protect me and are off galivanting in some wizard pub or worse, sleeping at their homes while im being subjected to this...this...whatever this is?

No. They dont. Because my brother and mother care about African orphans more than their own flesh and blood. Dont even get me STARTED on my father.

He is SO not getting a handmade-by-Bangladeshi-orphans father's day card this year.

Yeah. That will tell him.

"God, Rose. Take that filthy rag out of her mouth before she starts crying!" Lily said.

Lovely child. Can't bear to see me cry.

"Fine. But YOU have handle her."

Rose waved her wand and the gag was lifted off my mouth and my hands were untied.

"God, Rose. Why couldnt you just silence her with a spell?" Dominique asked.

Rose grinned. "Where is the fun in that?"

We were now standing in what looked like a barn. There was a huge table in the middle of the barn full of food leftover from last evening's anniversary party and the Wottelufoymanderbottoms were scattered all around it, playing a wierd board game or just chit chatting.

It was 2 am! I should be in BED!

"Why on Earth have you brought me here?" I demanded of Rose.

"Umm, Because we couldn't bring you on Mars!" Rose laughed.

Im happy to comment that nobody found her funny.

"Its a Party, Princess. We got you here to have FUN."

Huh. Well, Somebody should have told her that my idea of fun did not coincide with hers. My DREAM was FUN.

I just shrugged and looked around. The younger kids each had a glass of what I'd been told was Pumpkin Juice. The more elder folk were drinking a strange drink right out of the glass bottle.

So trite.

"Want a butterbeer, Elizabeth?" The blue haired boy, Teddy asked me.

I looked at him, a bit disappointed. Sure, he had blue hair and that made him as rebellious as they come, but still. He could break out of the stereotype and be responsible for a change.

"Sorry, Im underage."

Everybody laughed. The nerve.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. Butterbeers legal for children above the age of thirteen," Teddy smiled at me and passed me a bottle.

I looked at the bottle.

Well. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"WOOOHOOOOOO! NOW THIS IS A PARTAYY!"

"Rose, get her down."

"Nope," Rose said.

"Hey, Princess. Your prince is here! Get off the table!" Fred shouted at me.

"MY PRINCE? FAROOQ? TELL HIM TO COME UP HERE! WE CAN DANCE ON THE TABLE! GET ME MORE BUTTERBEER, YOU GINGERS! NOW!"

Butterbeer is FUN! So is DANCING! Especially to no music!

"Rose, do something. She is going to wake up the whole house!" Lily said.

"What can I do? Just because we share a room DOES NOT make her my responsibility! Its enough that I put up with her. Scorpius, YOU do something since she is obviously so fond of you."

Scorpius gulped and looked up at me as if I was death personified.

"Umm, Pass," He gulped.

"Oh no, Scorpy dearest! We cannot play Pass! But we can DANCE! COME ON UP! WOOOO" I tried to drag him up but he was stronger. I pouted. All of them are such spoilt sports.

"Well, somebody do something before Uncle Percy gets here."

A shudder went around the room.

"PERCY! MY MAIN MAN! GET HIM DOWN HERE!"

"Why dont we just silencio her and put a body bind hex on her? Then we can just levicorpus her back to her room and pray that she falls asleep," Albus said.

Everybody stared at him. Fred walked up to Albus and stared at him for a good long minute before engulfing him in a bear hug.

"By george, this boy is a genius!" Fred said.

"Wait."

Everybody turned to James who'd been quiet until now.

"Ill get her down."

Then, James got onto the table and looked right at me.

He didn't look like he wanted to dance. But now that he was on the dance floor he HAD to dance!

"Dance, James!" I said to his face.

He winced and drew back.

"Elizabeth. Lets get down from the table, yeah?" He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because. C'mon. We'll play chess."

"Chess. What a funny word. CHESS. Hey everybody! WE- THAT IS ME AND JAMES- ARE GOING TO PLAY CHESSSS! YESSS CHESSS! CHESS LESSS MESSS- Oops!"

I staggered. I didnt fall because James caught me.

"You've been catching me alot today havent you?" I said to him.

James turned to our audience, "How many has she had?" he asked them.

"Around six, I believe," Rose replied.

"And none of you stopped her?" He asked them, looking a bit put out.

He is so cute when he looks put out. Cuter than Farooq El Abar,even.

They all shrugged.

James sighed and got off the table. He held out a hand for me.

I caught it and shaked it.

"Handshake!" I yelled.

"Come down, Elizabeth," James said, tugging on my hand.

He tugged pretty hard because I pretty much fell off the table. But James, as usual, caught me and steadied me.

He put an arm around my waist and led me to a chair. He sat me down on it and conjured up a glass of water.

"Drink."

I stared at the glass and then looked deep into his eyes, bringing my face inches away from his.

"Is it mineral?" I ask him, my eyes half closed.

James smiled. His smile is really pretty.

"Sure, Princess." He pulls up a chair right infront of me.

"James?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Are you my friend?" I ask him.

He looks a bit taken aback.

"Sure." he said after a couple of minutes.

"I dont have many friends," I tell him. Why am I saying all these things? Stupid alcohol.

He remains quiet.

"Is this the first time you've had alcohol?" He asked me, changing the subject altogether.

I giggled (God, Im so common when I'm drunk). "No. Ive had alcohol tons of times before. TONS. At parties and all. Want me to tell you a secret?"

I motion for him to lean in closer. I cup my hand around his ears and whisper, "Sometimes, I get my maids to sneak wine out of the cellar for me." I giggled some more, " And then I drink it."

James smirked. "That is very sneaky of you."

"I am quite clever you know. I'll make a really good friend."

"I have no doubts," James said.

Everybody, but Teddy and Victoire, had left by now.

"Do you want to go back to bed, ELizabeth?" James asked me.

"NO!" I screamed in his face. He held me wrists and kept me back, conjuring another glass of water for me.

I chugged it down, just like the last glass.

"More."

he conjured up another glass.

I must have had about 15 glasses in the next half an hour. Teddy and Victoire had left by my seventh.

"That's enough water. Get up."

James lifted me up by my upper arms.

"Woah," I staggered.

He put an arm around my waist. I think I saw him roll his eyes but I'm very hallucinogenic right now.

"Do you sing, James?" I asked him.

"Err, No."

"You should. I love your voice."

He was quiet.

"I also love your eyes. They are grey. Grey eyes are so much better than blue. My eyes are blue. See!" I pulled his face towards mine.

"Yes, I see. They are blue," James said.

We were standing very close to each other. His arms were around my waist. Our faces were only inches apart.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay.."

"It's something very..very serious," I was slurring by now.

Shame. Im a shame to my country.

"Sure.." James said.

"Your shirt.." I began.

"Yeah?"

"..does not suit you at all."


End file.
